Perfeccion
by violetaotakugirl
Summary: Después de todo los seres humanos somos dueños de una sola ala…y para poder volar es necesario abrazarte fuertemente a alguien y alcanzar juntos el cielo y la meta a donde se desea ir, olvidando la perfección o no…solo tratar de vivir… ¡ser libre! Y no arrepentirse de nada. Como yo lo hare a partir de ahora…


_**Capitulo 1: "Perfección"**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

A veces cuando miro a la ventana me doy cuenta que desearía ser libre como las aves que revolotean y mueven sus alas, me gustaría ser un chico normal como todo adolescente que pasea por las calles, ser normal y no una persona que han moldeado como si de simple arcilla se tratase, no les importo mis gustos, mis aspiraciones, mis sueños…mucho menos mis sentimientos, no…Yo tengo que ser perfecto y para lograr ser perfecto se necesitan tus sacrificios…Tu propia vida.

Muchos desearían tener mi vida, me lo repiten a cada momento, que ironías, que idiotas…no saben lo que dicen. Si a su vista mi vida es perfecta, soy hijo único, heredero de un gran apellido, inteligente, bien parecido, cordial, amable, me destaco en todo y no hay nada en lo que no sea bueno… o no claro que no me equivoco…no soy bueno tomando mis decisiones, no soy bueno decidiendo por mí, yo no manejo mi vida, yo no puedo hacer más que seguir las normas que me han impuesto sin romperlas…

Quiero huir, ¡gritar! Ser libre…no quiero ser más un pájaro enjaulado al que todos admiran, anhelan y envidian…Personas que envidian esa jaula de oro, pero ¿de que sirve? El pájaro no puede ser libre, no puede volar, no puede decidir su camino…lo tienen encerrado, sin escape, solo deseando y anhelando un sueño inalcanzable…que se esfuma con cada aleteo que da y se aleja más cada vez que canta…

Mi voz no es escuchada, pero yo tengo que escuchar a todos, mi voz nunca tiene la razón, la gente a mi alrededor la tiene, siempre…sin excepciones, es requerido para ser perfecto, para ser intachable ¿Por qué? Bueno es fácil…cuando complaces a todos, ellos no te criticaran, no te atacaran pero claro ignorando el hecho de que cuando caes una vez ellos se encargaran de terminar de hundirte en el abismo, es muy arriesgado el hacerlo por eso la hipocresía se hace parte de mi mascara…para complacerlos…complacer a todos a mi alrededor menos a mí. Por eso siempre mi voz sale sobrando.

Dicen que soy un líder, un genio, un estratega y un millón de halagos que no tendría tiempos de contarlos, no tengo fallos…no frente a la gente que solo me conoce de nombre, si hablamos de mis amigos, de la gente cercana y mi padre…si fallo me miran como si hubiera hecho lo peor del mundo, como si no pudiera tener fallos, como si hubiera cometido un crimen o un pecado peor que Adán ¡Por dios soy humano! Como ellos, como todos…cometo errores.

Estoy arto…la presión me mata, me asfixia, me roba el oxigeno…

Estoy tan desesperado que lo único que logro hacer para salir de esta presión es escapar, huir a donde sea…con él, con el único que me entiende y que conocí casualmente hace un mes el primer día de mi fuga… Al llegar mis ojos rojos no resisten mas, las lagrimas ruedan sin cesar por mis mejillas y dejan rastro por mi piel, hace tanto no lloraba…llorar es un símbolo de debilidad, de imperfección y ahora lo hago, mis ojos parecían haber retenido tantas lagrimas en estos años, que ahora que al fin las libero no quieren parar, y no puedo hacer nada para impedir que nublen mi vista…No quiero hacer nada. Al fin me siento alguien normal, un ser humano como cualquier otro que tiene derecho a hacerlo y que no es abofeteado por su padre cuando llora.

Si lo pienso bien la última vez que lo hice fue cuando perdí a mi madre ¿eso era justificable no? bueno para mí sí, pero para mi familia no…era infantil, débil…fallaba al nombre de la familia. Esas palabras me dejaron tan marcado que jamás volví a derramar una lágrima por nadie…por nada…

Cuando sonreía, lo hacía por compromiso, no porque lo sentía, cuando reía…lo hacía de forma vacía, mis amigos eran cuidadosamente elegidos de la "elite" no podía dejar verme jamás con alguien inferior a mi ¡claro que no! debía estar rodeado de hipócritas, de idiotas…de personas con mi misma posición social. Y cuando al fin conocí a alguien que merecía ser llamado "amigo de verdad" se descubrió que era homosexual y su querida madre lo mando a internar a un manicomio denominándolo como "enfermo mental" y claro yo apoye ese plan… ¡claro! Era necesario, el era un desviado, un error, alguien imperfecto a la vista de la sociedad…él era mi primer amor y alguien como yo.

Por esta perfección he traicionado a mi corazón, a mi amigo a sakuma…a la persona que me mostro que podía ser humano…hoy se cumplen dos años desde ese día, ya lo olvide, necesite hacerlo porque así fue requerido, ni siquiera me atreví a visitarlo, estoy seguro que debe odiarme… no los culpo. Yo lo hago…me odio a mi mismo…me odio por traicionar este amor que nunca debió surgir y que estaba equivocado, pero aun así esta última pelea que tuve con mi padre me ha dejado atónito, sin fuerzas…ahora lo único que puedo hacer es esconder mi rostro lloroso entre mis rodillas sientiendo como la fuerte lluvia comienza a empapar mi cuerpo y piel…creo que "el" no vendrá hoy…no con este clima, pero no los culpo con esta lluvia y frio nadie lo haría.

Es mejor para mi…no quiero ver a nadie…

No es como si me hubiera impuesto a su presencia, a su esencia, a esos ojos pardos que parecían buscar algo, que mi miraban y encontraba mis debilidades, que me hacen salir de mis casillas porque solo observas y no dices nada, no…no necesito su compañía, no necesito sus suaves suspiros y crujidos de dientes…ni ver su semblante sereno observando las estrellas mientras se quedaba a mi lado en silencio…sin decir una sola silaba…Pero puedo ver en sus ojos algo, que es igual a mi…o al menos eso quiero pensar.

Un crujido llego a mis oídos y alce mi rostro consternado, mis ojos rubíes parpadearon suavemente mientras mis oídos eran inundados con el chapoteo y golpeteo de la lluvia con el piso. Ahí estaba…había venido…mis ojos se clavaron expectantes en el, tratando de decir algo, mas mi boca solo se abrió sin decir nada y mi rostro solo atino a reflejar el dolor que antes profeso. El solo sonrió, no de forma cálida, pero tampoco de burla era una sonrisa orgullosa mezclada con algo de pena e incluso algo de comprensión. Se dejo caer a mi lado y cerro sus ojos recargándose en el árbol donde estaba refugiada de la lluvia.

–Oye Yuuto…–Me llamo con un tono de voz que no podría descifrar, ya que debido al eco de las ondas sonoras es deformado en su mayoría por el sonido de la lluvia. Yo sonreí imperceptiblemente, de las pocas palabras que habíamos cruzado una de ellas eran nuestros nombres y escuchar que él lo usaba por primera vez en todo ese tiempo me hizo sentir feliz…por alguna extraña razón. –Te vez patético así…–resoplo por lo bajo acercándose a mi oído, yo solo mordí mi labio sin poder decir nada, sintiendo como las lagrimas seguían bajando tras esas palabras. Akio era así…las pocas palabras que él decía siempre eran crueles, frías…pero verdaderas y de alguna manera alentadoras. –Deja de llorar…–me dijo por lo bajo pasando sus manos por su cabello mientras chasqueaba los dientes. Yo negué con mi cabeza…decirlo era muy fácil, desearlo también pero no hacerlo. Un largo suspiro salió de sus labios al momento que yo intentaba limpiar mis lagrimas con mi mano, en vano por supuesto…

–Akio…yo, ya no puedo…–Susurre con sollozos ahogado, tratando de evitar llorar de nuevo pero me parecía una tarea casi imposible, parecía…por que cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos, todo desapareció, solo logre escuchar el sonido del fuerte viento que soplaba, de las gotas que ahora golpeaban mi piel y el ajetreo de los arboles a nuestro alrededor, Akio llevo sus manos a mis mejillas haciendo imposible que yo me separara de aquel beso que después de salir de la impresión pude corresponder, su lengua comenzó hacer presión sobre mí y mis labios en busca de oxigeno se abrieron y cedieron al contacto que buscaba…cedía…ante el cedí, me podía olvidar de todo, porque él no sabía quién era en verdad, pero me entendía…el silencio, las miradas y frases bastaron para hacerlo. Bastaron para que yo decidiera corresponderle en ese momento.

–Para ser perfectos, debemos tener imperfecciones, el ser humano es así imperfecto…Kidou…Yuuto kidou…–Susurro al separase, mi boca se quedo sin aliento y mis mejillas rojas y calientes no ayudaban mucho, mis ojos abiertos de par en par ¿el sabia quien era? Sabia mi apellido… sabia la presión que tenia…sus palabras lo confirmaron y por alguna razón…me hacía sentir más seguro.

–vámonos de aquí…si quieres ser libre abriré esa jaula por ti…es tu decisión–Repuso de forma neutral mientras me daba la espalda y metía las manos a sus bolsillos. La lluvia había parado y yo estaba a menos de un metro de tener lo que siempre soñe…Al principio dude, analice, me rehusé y me dije a mi mismo que debía parar ese impulso idiota que surgía en mi…pero cuando reaccione yo ya estaba lejos de ahí…tomado de la mano de Akio, de aquel que había abierto mi jaula sin la necesidad de fuerza…que había dejado al pájaro ir libre, sin la necesidad de exigirle que volara…

No sé si hice mal o no, no me interesa…Pero ahora viviré mi vida, sin importar lo que digan los demás, sin importarme que me ataquen, que me intenten hacer caer…sé que no estaré solo, se que la mano que recién tome estará ahí para mi…sé que puedo arrepentirme…Pero es mi decisión.

Después de todo los seres humanos somos dueños de una sola ala…y para poder volar es necesario abrazarte fuertemente a alguien y alcanzar juntos el cielo y la meta a donde se desea ir, olvidando la perfección o no…solo tratar de vivir… ¡ser libre! Y no arrepentirse de nada. Como yo lo hare a partir de ahora…

_**Fin del capitulo único**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Es la 1 de la mañana y recién acabe esto XD lo que hace el ocio…bueno ¿que les puedo decir? Amo a kidou… me identifico con él en muchos aspectos. Pero en si pienso que este shot surgió porque me siento deprimida y feliz al mismo tiempo, estos días me han golpeado muchas cosas…demasiadas…una de ellas que me lleno de alegría y que por eso mantengo una sonrisa de estúpida idiota y felicidad…otras no muy agradables que me mandaron para abajo y que no puedo mostrar…no puedo llorar, hay tanto que me gustaría expresar pero me es imposible. Así que por ahora hare lo que creo correcto…no me importa lo que me digan… si está bien o mal es lo de menos….

Pasando a otros asuntos awww le dedico este fic a endokida ~~~ cof cof cof hdjfdmsh! Sensei sabe que la quiero XDD tambiena se lo dedico al seme de angela (¿?) XD (SionFujimori) y a MidorikawaXRyuuji (Kone uke XD) como los adoro XDD bueno ya me voy es tarde y noche y mañana me voy de viaje jdgfdms! XDD dejen sus comentarios e ignoren mi momento emo de arriba XDD y recuerden que sus revius impulsan a un autor a seguir escribiendo~~~ nos leemos luego!


End file.
